1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus configured to perform difference printing to produce an updated page and a control method for the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a document has been printed prior to a conference, which is to be passed out in the conference, it is often necessary to make some amendments to the document and print copies again before the conference.
In this case, if amendments are made to certain pages, in order to reduce waste of resources, only pages that have been updated are printed and used to replace corresponding pages (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-330658).
However, if a document before a revision was printed in a two-sided printing or in a specific print layout, such as a reduction layout, even if only revised pages are printed, since they are in a different printout layout, they cannot be used as replacement pages.
Another problem is that if one tries to print update portions in a manner that suits the specific print layout used in printing before the revision, very complicated setting is required in specifying print target pages, which is quite troublesome.